tacticaloperationscenterfandomcom-20200215-history
TOC TTP Organising Elements
Tactics, Techniques and Procedures Section: Organising Elements In this section, we will discuss 'Organising Elements', in which a small unit team, on a tactical level can prescribe communication protocols to help in enhancing its efficacy in a range of situations. Further topics being discussed: __TOC__ Element Definition Element /ˈɛlɪm(ə)nt / (Mass Noun) '' I. A tactical-level personnel structure, organic to an active operational-level command center. '' "...We got 2 ground elements en-route to the objective, their time-on-target is ETA 1 mike..."  What is an element via tactical definition? The element, is an abstract term for the smallest working team-based component on a tactical level. Elements can be fireteams, sections or squads, and mainly operate cohesively in tight-knit capacity. To understand the fundaments of a tactical team, one must first understand the differences between higher command structures that may command them: * Strategic vs. Operational vs. Tactical ** STRATEGIC: the strategic level focuses on the national management of all forms of war or conflict. ** OPERATIONAL: the operational tier focuses on gaining advantages over OPFOR in a battlespace. ** TACTICAL: the tactical scale focuses on small-scale maneuvers, engagements and conflicts, also. *** Summary: if Strategic is large-scale, operational is medium-scale, and tactical is small-scale; purposefully, each serve differing roles and natures, and complement one another in hierarchy. Summary In Ground Branch, an Operator is an individual personnel member, as part of a fireteam-level element, therefore it is a tactical-level structure. To properly organise elements, every individual must gain their cohesion through co-ordination, communication and situational clarity. While non-exhaustive, helpfully illustrated examples of organising a team at the tactical level have been provided, please review them. Not all protocols or communications will be covered, however. Command: Ready Up The 'Ready Up' command is used by element leaders to prepare a team for entry, or to re-organise the element after a rally-up. The Operator then upon hearing this, will check their respective equipment and munitions, and reply such as "ONE, UP", or "RED ONE, UP" is provided if they are ready. If they are not, they will state their status to the element leader as a standard reply. It is similar to the "Check-in", but rather than the Operational Commander getting a status from a team at the operational level, the status is tactical level and provided to the element or fireteam leader in control of a squad. The techniques described below are a non-exhaustive summary, it does not properly reflect its entire uses, nor does it state an absolute objective outline for all interaction involved. It does however, provide a summative overview: Organising Elements, Command: Ready Up # Element Leader calls 'Ready Up' to Prepare their Element: #* Individual Operators (incl. the Element Leader) will then reply: #** 01: Operator 01 checks gear, then replies "ONE, UP" #** 02: Operator 02 checks gear, then replies "TWO, UP" #** 03: Operator 03 checks gear, then replies "THREE, UP" #** 04: Operator 04 checks gear, then replies "FOUR, UP" #** 05: Operator 05 checks gear, then replies "FIVE, UP" #** 06: Operator 06 checks gear, then replies "SIX, UP" # The Element will either "Execute" a following Command / Make Entry. # In an Open Environment, i.e. Non-Stacked, the "Response Order" may follow per Operator Number, assigned by the S-3 or Acting Lead of that element. It however, will vary from unit to unit, and is not a hard and fast rule/order. Command: Detach The 'Detach' command, used primarily to separate a given element into smaller, more lightweight and dynamic groupings. Called strictly by unit leaders, or by standing/acting team lead, Operators will shift accordingly while maintaining fluidity, typically a colour or phonetic is also assigned. The techniques described below are a non-exhaustive summary, it does not properly reflect its entire uses, nor does it state an absolute objective outline for all interaction involved. It does however, provide a summative overview: Organising Elements, Command: Detach # Element Leader states X Number of Personnel Split into Direction. #* Requires: Colour or Phonetic Callsign (such as Alpha/Bravo) #* Requires: Known Number of Personnel Assigned to Detach # Recommended: Upon splitting off, a 'Ready-Up' is given, with the correct colour or callsign, number and status being provided, also. Command: Fall In The 'Fall In' command, used primarily to re-unify a separated element as a singular, whole element again. May also be used to attach a remainder unit requiring a lead. Called strictly by the given unit leaders, or by the standing or acting team lead, Operators will shift accordingly into the element, and 'Ready Up' using their position number, followed by the "UP" status reply. The techniques described below are a non-exhaustive summary, it does not properly reflect its entire uses, nor does it state an absolute objective outline for all interaction involved. It does however, provide a summative overview: Organising Elements, Command: Fall In # Element Leader calls named Detachment or Element to "Fall In". #* Requires: Colour or Phonetic Callsign (such as Alpha/Bravo) #* Requires: Responding Colour/Callsign to Re-Merge Element # Recommended: Upon Falling In, the 'Ready-Up' is given, with the correct colour or callsign, number and status being provided, also. Command: Status The "Status" (or "SITREP" Command), used primarily to gain battlespace insight into other personnel or teams in the operation. Requires that lead element operators from other teams respond with their current situational state, followed by any interrogative requests for updated operational state, so as to inform/update the Commander with the relevent unit information. The techniques described below are a non-exhaustive summary, it does not properly reflect its entire uses, nor does it state an absolute objective outline for all interaction involved. It does however, provide a summative overview: Organising Elements, Command: Status/SITREP # Element Leader calls for a STATUS REPORT or SITREP on units. #* Requires: Respective Elements/Teams respond in order of the organisational structure, as pre-determined by a commander. #* Requires: each of above elements provide situation or state. # Recommended: Determine order precedence, alternatively the lead may directly contact the team, i.e. "BLUE, RED, STATUS REPORT", the example above, is Red Team → Calling Blue → "COMMAND". Command: Tighten Formation The "Tighten Up", "Close-In" or "Tighten Formation" command, used as a means to tightening a formation's spacing during operation. Requires that the element leader understands the proper implications of a spatial area in relation to their element; and adapts their spacing accordingly if a cause for concern emerges. Individual Operators will comply by forming up tightly. The techniques described below are a non-exhaustive summary, it does not properly reflect its entire uses, nor does it state an absolute objective outline for all interaction involved. It does however, provide a summative overview: Organising Elements, Command: Tighten Up/Tighten Formation # Element Leader calls for element spacing to tighten up in formation. #* Requires: situation needing formation corrections, such as being too far apart which may cause potential loss of lives. #* Requires: each operator comply by adjusting position ASAP. # Recommended: only adjust formation is the situation warrants it. Command: Spread Out The "Spread Out", "Fan-Out" or "Formation Spread" command, used as a means to loosening a formation's spacing during operation. Requires that the element leader understands the proper implications of a spatial area in relation to their element; and adapts their spacing accordingly if a cause for concern emerges. Individual Operators will comply by forming up tightly. The techniques described below are a non-exhaustive summary, it does not properly reflect its entire uses, nor does it state an absolute objective outline for all interaction involved. It does however, provide a summative overview: Organising Elements, Command: Spread Out/Fan-Out # Element Leader calls for formation spacing to spread out evenly. #* Requires: situation needing formation corrections, such as being too tightened which may cause potential loss of lives. #* Requires: each operator comply by adjusting position ASAP. # Recommended: only adjust formation is the situation warrants it. Command: Waypoint The "Waypoint" status command, used primarily to denote when a unit or element has reached a specific waypoint, or is standing prior to one. This requires that the element leader confirms their presence prior, during and after the waypoint secure, or if required the inability to reach the waypoint. The techniques described below are a non-exhaustive summary, it does not properly reflect its entire uses, nor does it state an absolute objective outline for all interaction involved. It does however, provide a summative overview: Organising Elements, Command: Waypoint Status # Element Leader checks in, confirming their location in relation to the waypoint, for instance the first check-in will be prior to their securing the waypoint, such as: "RED, OUTSIDE WAYPOINT 1" via the radio. # During entry-to, or securing-of; Element Leader checks in, and is then to confirm "RED, SECURING WAYPOINT 1" as an update via radio. # Finally, Element Leader states "WAYPOINT ONE: SECURE" via radio. #* OR: "UNABLE TO SECURE WAYPOINT 1" if needed. # Recommended: at minimum, "SECURING WAYPOINT 1" is best. Command: Objective The "Objective" status command, used in conjunction with the Go-Code so as to affect an organised taking of a given objective. The element leader will state their 'standing by' status, outside of an objective, and upon authorisation to take said objective (denoted by a Go-Code), the element will then attempt to obtain the objective, which may require dynamic entry. The techniques described below are a non-exhaustive summary, it does not properly reflect its entire uses, nor does it state an absolute objective outline for all interaction involved. It does however, provide a summative overview: Organising Elements, Command: Spread Out/Fan-Out # Element Leader calls for formation spacing to spread out evenly. #* Requires: situation needing formation corrections, such as being too tightened which may cause potential loss of lives. #* Requires: each operator comply by adjusting position ASAP. # Recommended: only adjust formation is the situation warrants it.